Lost In Fiction
by Kitsune-minkchan
Summary: 15 years after Miyo Sakaki when into the book world. Now, Miaka and Taca's daughter is pulled in with her best friend Yuka when the book suddenly comes back! Who will the two girls meet in the land of Conan? Rated for future chapters.


Haiya Everyone! Your favorite Kitsune is back! This is my second fan fiction. I still have to go an update my Inu Yasha fic, but that can wait. Now I would like to entertain all of the Fushigi Yugi fans out there! Just so no one gets confused, this story happens AFTER Eiko-den. On with the story! ^.^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it, so stop asking me to say it..   
  
Warning: This fic is not meant for anyone under the age of 17. It is rated R for violence, language, and sexuality.  
  
Lost In Fiction ---Chapter one "The book is back"-------------------------  
  
"Hikari! Please come back here!" Miaka called to her daughter. Hikari turned with a sigh.  
"What is it mom? I'm going to be late for school." Miaka smiled. Then held out the boxed lunch she had made for her daughter. Hikari stared at the lunch for a second, before laughing and taking it from her mother.  
"Thanks mom. I guess I was in such a hurry that I forgot." Miaka smiled again, "Well," she said, " you're only 15, I can't expect you to remember everyday right?" Hikari returned her mothers smile. She leaned forward and kissed her mother's cheek soundly.  
"Thanks mom. I'll see you after school!" Hikari turned and ran hoping to make it to the bus stop in time, waiving to her mother as she did.  
Miaka watched her daughter run, her copper colored hair streaming out behind her, and a soft smile touched her face.  
"I wonder how many times I ran to the bus like that when I was in school?" Miaka asked herself.  
"Too many to count." Came a soft male voice from behind her. Without looking Miaka elbowed Taca in the stomach gently.  
"That's not funny Taca." She said, though her voice danced in the air with a hint of suppressed laughter. Miaka's smile soon faded however. Taca sensed this and wrapped his arms around his wife's waist.  
"What is it Miaka? What's wrong?" He asked her softly. Miaka sighed. She turned around in her husband's arms and rested her forehead against his shoulder.  
"It's nothing Taca." She whispered against his chest. Taca looked down at the top of Miaka's head. She was much older now, but her hair was still as red as blood. And her face still held its kindness and beauty. Taca's own ebony hair was touched with gray at the temples, and he now had a neatly trimmed Go-T.  
"Miaka, I know something is bothering you. You've been out here everyday for the past three weeks, just watching Hikari run to the bus stop." Taca said, gently running his hand down her long silky hair.  
Miaka sighed and turned her face up to look at Taca. Her emerald eyes meat his sapphire ones. Miaka sighed again.  
"Well, lately I've had this feeling that something is going to happen to Hikari. I'm just not sure what." Miaka said.  
Taca tilted his head to the side.  
"Is it a bad feeling?" He asked. Miaka thought about it for a moment. Then shook her head.  
"No, not really a bad feeling, just a feeling like something important is going to happen to her."  
Taca nodded his understanding. He had been feeling a little strange himself lately. Like he was missing something important. It was a strange feeling. Taca shook his head to clear his thoughts and looked down at Miaka again.  
"Lets go inside for now. I only have a few hours before I have to go to work." Taca said.  
Miaka nodded and followed her husband; just the same way she had for so many years. As they walked into the house, Miaka stopped next to the stand in the living room. She picked up a picture. It was the picture that her and all her friends had taken so long ago. Gently she went through and touched each of their faces.  
"Hotohori, Chichiri, Mitskake, Chiriko, Nuriko, Taski, Tama.Tamahome." Softly she named each person in the picture, her fingers lingering on the last. Miaka took a deep breath and sighed. Setting the picture once more in its place. Taca came out of the kitchen, and looked to Miaka. Her fingers still lingered on the frame of the picture. A small sad smile on her face. Without looking up, she spoke.  
"It's been so long since we've seen any of them. I wonder what they are all doing now." Miaka's words were soft, and were filled with the pain of loneliness.  
"I'm sure they miss us as much as we miss them," Taca said, "I wish we could see them again."  
Miaka closed her eyes.  
"So do I."  
  
----------At the bus----------------------------------------------- Hikari jumped onto the bus, she had just barely made it. She sighed in relief.  
"Made it," she said softly to herself, "I need to get up earlier."  
"Hikari!" Hikari spun around to see who had called her name. A girl with short blond hair and sky blue eyes approached her.  
"Hi Yuka!" Hikari said. Yuka came and stood next to her.  
"What's up Hikari? How come you weren't at school yesterday?" Hikari chuckled.  
"Sorry Yuka, I had to go to the dentist yesterday. Mom insisted." Yuka nodded her head. She understood, her mom was the same way.  
"Well, anyway, I can't wait till we get to school!" Yuka said. Hikari raised an eyebrow.  
"What's got you so excited?" Yuka looked like she could barely contain her happiness.  
"I've got the coolest thing to show you when we get to school!" She said, "I got it yesterday while you were gone!"  
"What is it?" Hikari asked. Yuka smiled.  
"You'll have to see when we get to school!" She said mysteriously. Hikari rolled her eyes.  
"You might as well tell me Yuka, because we're already here." Yuka looked out the window of the bus to see the school looming in front of them. Her excitement climbed even higher. She turned to Hikari and grabbed her hand, literally dragging her along.  
"Come on Hikari! It's in my locker!" Hikari allowed herself to be dragged through the halls. Yuka had been her best friend since they were babies. Hikari was a little older that Yuka. But it wasn't a surprise that the two of them were such good friends. Yuka's mother's name was Yui. And She was Hikari's mother's best friend. Hikari's mother and Yui had often told Yuka and Hikari about the things they did when they were kids. Though, both girls always thought that Yui and Miaka were hiding things from them. But they never questioned their mothers, they just listened. Hikari was brought out of her musings again by Yuka.  
"Here Hikari, look!" Yuka held out an old red leather bound book. Hikari took it and looked at the words written on it.  
"I can't read this." Hikari said.  
"That's because it's in Ancient Chinese!" Yuka said. Hikari looked up at her, confused.  
"What good does that do us? We can't read ancient Chinese." Yuka smiled.  
"True, but we know someone who can." Hikari was getting even more confused.  
"Who?" Yuka smiled again.  
"Your uncle!" Hikari's eyes narrowed.  
"You mean uncle Kayske?" Yuka nodded vigorously. Hikari sighed.  
"You want us to go over to Uncle Kayske's and ask him to read this to us?" Again Yuka nodded. Hikari smiled at this. She didn't see any problem in going over to her uncles and having him read her an old book. It actually sounded like fun.  
"Okay, I'll call my mom at lunch and let her know we will be over at uncle Kayske's until dinner." Hikari said.  
"Alright!" Yuka cried, "This is going to be so much fun!" Yuka took the book and put it back in her locker. Neither one of the girls noticed the faint glow that came from the book as Yuka closed the door. Both girls dashed off to their class. Both oblivious to the feel of the pull of destiny.  
  
------------Later at lunch-------------------------------------------------- -  
  
Hikari sat out in the courtyard of the school, waiting for Yuka to come out of her Math class, she had her cell phone sitting in her lap. Hikari saw Yuka come out and waved.  
"Yuka! Over here!" she called Yuka saw her and ran over. She plopped down next to Hikari and smiled.  
"Did you call your mom yet?" she asked. Hikari shook her head.  
"I was waiting for you so you could call your mom too." Hikari said. Yuka nodded. Hikari picked up her cell and dialed her home number. It rang twice.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey mom!"  
"Oh, hi Hikari, is something wrong? You don't usually call me from school."  
"No nothings wrong, I just wanted to ask you if it was okay if I went over to Uncle Kayske's after school."  
"Yes that's fine. Is Yuka going with you?"  
"Yup. We wanted Uncle Kayske to look at a book for us."  
"Alright, will you be home for dinner?"  
"Yeah, is it okay if I ask uncle Kayske to come over for dinner too?"  
"Yes that's alright. I think your dad would be happy to see him. And so would I."  
"Thanks mom, well, I'd better let Yuka call her mom now. I'll see you at dinner time, kay?"  
"Alright, bye dear."  
"Bye mom" Hikari hung up the phone. And handed it to Yuka.  
"So is it okay with your mom?" Yuka asked. Hikari nodded.  
"Go ahead and call your mom. That way we can make sure it's alright you go with me." Yuka nodded. She quickly dialed her mom.  
"Hello."  
"Hey mom."  
"Yes Yuka?"  
"Can I go to Kayske's house with Hikari after school? Well, be gone until dinner."  
"That's fine."  
"Thanks mom."  
"Your welcome."  
"Bye."  
"Bye bye." Yuka hung up the phone and handed it back to Hikari with a smile.  
"Man, that was fast." Hikari said. Yuka's smile widened.  
"My mom usually lets me do what I want. So long as I don't get in trouble." Hikari laughed.  
"I wish my mom was like that. She is always so protective of me for some reason." Yuka smiled again. It was true. Miaka was really protective of Hikari. Taca was too though. They had always been that way. Miaka and Taca were protective of Yuka as well. Almost to the same extent as they were with Hikari. It was kinda strange.  
"We'd better eat our lunch before the bell rings." Hikari said. Yuka nodded. So the two of them dug into their boxed lunches. They finished just as the warning bell rang for class. Both girls stood up and grabbed their bags.  
"See you after school!" Yuka called as she dashed off to her next class.  
"See ya!" Hikari called. The girls made it to their classes and continued with their day. No one seemed to notice the glow that came from Yuka's locker.  
  
---------After school-------------------------------------------  
Hikari and Yuka meet outside of the school gate. Yuka smiled at Hikari and patted her backpack.  
"Got the book." She said.  
"Right, lets get going!" Hikari said. Yuka took Hikari's hand and the two of them ran in the direction of Kayske's house. It was a bright beautiful day. The sun shown down on the two girls as they raced down the sidewalk. A soft warm breeze blew through their hair. It only took the girls about ten minutes to reach Kayske's house. He didn't live that far from the school. Hikari knocked loudly on the door. Both girls waited. Hikari frowned and knocked again. Louder this time. They hear footsteps and then the door lock. It opened. A woman with shoulder length orangish hair, and orange eyes stood there. She smiled at the girls.  
"Hi Aunt Miyo!" Hikari said. Miyo's smile widened.  
"Hello Hikari, Yuka. What brings the two of you here?" Yuka jumped up and down in excitement.  
"We need Kayske's help with something!" She almost squealed. Miyo nodded. And let the girls in. She brought them to the living room. Kayske sat on the couch. A book in his hands. He didn't look up as the girls came in. Hikari smiled. She ran forward and jumped on her uncle's lap. Kayske grunted and dropped his book. He looked up into Hikari's shinning jade green eyes.  
"Hikari, what are you doing here?" He asked. Hikari fake pouted.  
"You mean, you're not happy to see me Uncle Kayske?" Miyo laughed from the doorway. She smiled at the two.  
"It seems she needs your help with something dear." Miyo said playfully.  
  
Kayske looked up.  
"Yuka's here to?" Yuka nodded. A large grin on her face.  
"We need your help Unky Kayske!" She said in a babyish voice. Kayske rolled his eyes. Yuka always had so much energy. It was irritating at times. Miyo smiled.  
"I'll go get some tea. You girls make yourselves comfortable." Miyo said as she walked into the kitchen. Yuka came and sat down in the recliner, across the room from Kayske. Hikari got up and scooted into the recliner with Yuka. Both had enormous grins on. Kayske looked from one to the other.  
"So, what did you girls need my help with?" he asked. Yuka smiled.  
"Well, we have this book. And we need your help with it." She said. Kayske nodded.  
"Is it a school book? Or and assignment of some kind?" he asked. Yuka shook her head.  
"No, it's just a book that I got from the library. We wanted to know if you could read it to us." Kayske raised an eyebrow.  
"What kind of book?" he asked. He was starting to get an uneasy feeling, and he didn't know why.  
"Here I'll show you." Yuka said as she reached into her backpack. She rummaged through it for a second, then pulled out the red leather bound book. Kayske stared at it. Totally frozen.  
'It can't be.' His mind said. 'But there it is. Your staring right at it Kayske.'  
"The book of the Universe of the Four Gods." He whispered. Both girls looked up at him. Hikari got scared. Her uncle's face was deathly pale, and he looked like he wasn't breathing.  
"Uncle Kayske?" she asked, her voice shaking a bit. "Are you alright?" Kayske immediately snapped out of his trance. He jumped up.  
"Yuka! Give me that book!" He almost screamed. Yuka blinked.  
"Oh, come on Kayske. It can't be that bad." Yuka placed her hands on the cover and started to open it. Kayske lunged forward.  
"No! Don't open it!" At her husband's yell, Miyo came into the room.  
"Kayske, what." Miyo's voice trailed off as a pinkish light filled the room. Kayske had to cover his eyes from the light.  
"Hikari! Yuka!" He cried. Both girls were engulfed in the light. Yuka screamed. Hikari's jade eyes widened.  
'NO!' she thought, 'What's going on?'  
"Uncle Kayske!" Hikari cried. But it was too late. Both girls were pulled into the book. As the light faded, the book landed to the ground with a loud thump. Kayske and Miyo stared at the book. Unable to speak, unable to breath.  
"Oh no."  
  
-------------Else where----------------------------------------------------- -  
Hikari had the worst headache, she felt like she was drowning. Slowly her eyes opened, it was dark. She was outside. The stars twinkled merrily above her, the sky was blacker that she could ever remember. She rolled over and felt something next to her. It was Yuka. Hikari immediately sat up.  
"Yuka!" Hikari gently shook her friend.  
'Please be okay.' She thought. Yuka groaned and opened her sky blue eyes.  
"Yuka! Thank God!" Hikari sighed in relief. Yuka sat up and looked around. They were in the middle of a forest, and it was cold. Yuka shivered, wrapping her arms tightly around herself.  
"Where the hell are we?"  
  
Yay! That's the first chappy folks! I hope you enjoyed it! It took me a while to write, I couldn't think of anyone to be Kayske's wife. So I just figured I would make it Miyo, he seemed to be really interested in her. I thought they would make a perfect couple as soon as I saw Eiko-den. ^.^ Anyways, RR people! I love to hear from you! Now if you don't mind, I need to go brush the snarls out of my tail, I was up all night and my fur got tangled! Oh, and my muse might decide to make an appearance later. Be warned, she is really strange. 


End file.
